


Watching Her

by wanderlustlover



Category: L Word
Genre: Drama, F/F, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Episode: "Lynch Pin"<br/>Challenge: 100 Word fic challenge. <br/>Directions: Use one of the senses and focus on it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наблюдая за ней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346019) by [littleshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver)



> Episode: "Lynch Pin"  
> Challenge: 100 Word fic challenge.   
> Directions: Use one of the senses and focus on it.

Shane watches Jenny casually, consistently. Getting a beer, to and from the door, bedroom or bathroom, when she cooks, but most especially when she writes. She sits too still and types too fast, lips pressed together like they might be a vice and eyes in another world.

Jenny's got amazingly intense eyes. Bright and a bit insane, like an untamed animal. She stands too quiet because she's lost and jumps too fast because she doesn't want to be forgotten. But there's quirkiness to her facial expressions, like she's never learned to hide her thoughts or realized it should be done.


End file.
